Nami swan
by minnie mousse
Summary: Happy Birthday..."
1. Please say yes

" Oh, nami - swaaaaaaannnn!?" I blurted out lovingly. My arms flailing for her hug. Which i was denied. With

a slap to my face. Ahhhhh.... i love nami -swan's touch. Today is her birthday. What am i going to get her?

I paced around for a few minutes. Then nami - swan came over to me.

" Sanji..." I jumped, immediately at her call.

" Yes, nami - swan?" She paused for a minute, i love watching her think.

" Sanji... you do know that my birthday is today,right?" I gulped.

" Of course!" I smiled, drawing really close to her. Maybe i can kiss her cheek. Fail. A slap to the cheek.

Dammit.

" No." I whined, then straighted up. I really want to kiss her. Then she looked at me with the most beautiful

of faces. Her eyes captured my soul. She is my everything.

" Nami - swan, you do know that i love you right?" She stared at me sighing. I love to hear her sigh. I sighed

because i could gazed into what i wish would be mine. Then my lady spoke.

" Sanji?" She said my name pausing for my answer. I love the way she says my name, it makes me want to melt.

" Ahhhhh...." Nami - swan.... my beautiful....

" Sanji....?" She positioned herself to face me, her eyes looked into mine. She snapped at me. Getting my

attention.

" Yes nami - swan? " Her mouth popped open in shock.

" Were you not listening to me?" I stopped breathing. How could i be so stupid, insulting nami - swan! Baka!

" Of course, nami - swan, my sweet. my flower, my ever lasting love, my-" She stopped me by her hand, they

covered my lips. I swooned at her touch. I smiled. She leaned in close to me, pulling our lips together. It was

heaven, her tongue touched my bottom lip. I gave her entry. She wrapped her arms around my neck, our

tongues danced together. It was beautiful, i melted. But i pulled away. No i could'nt do this, nami is not in

her right mind, she would never do this, she is not easy. I gulped.

" Nami - swan..." I did not want to insult her that i did not love it, but i think that she is not in her right mind.

She whispered in my ear.

" Sanji, i love you, i want you to my birthday present..." I gasped. Surely she was just kidding, nami - swan

would never go out with a dork like me. Besides...

" Nam-" She placed her lips over mine. The ring. No too soon. She would say, but still i should try. What if she

says yes? I had to at least try. I pulled my sweet flower to my room, i stopped her. I went to my drawer, pulling

out what meant the most to me, my mother's ring. Oh god, please let her say yes. Her eyes, the most delicate

and beautiful, she wondered what was in my hand as i tried to hide it behind my back. I took a million deep

breaths. Then recited in my head.' Close your eyes' Then pull out the ring, close your eyes and prays that she

says yes.

" Nami - swan, please close your eyes..." I took a step forward, my stomach hurt, my chest ached. Please say

yes... She stared at me funny, then closed them. I took a breath, and bent down on one knee, holding out my

treasure. I breathed again, closing my eyes, then opening them.

" Open them..." You should have seen her face as she stood speechless. She gulped.

" Sanji..." I finally blurted out, with everyone now present. Stupid Luffy picked his nose, Zoro, the bastard, next

to him, then everyone else next usopp, that was left of zoro. I breathed.

" Will you marry, me, Nami - swan? " I closed my eyes to hear say no. There was a second of pause.

"Yes..." I sighed, crying.

" Why? Why did you say no?" Wait. She did'nt. She said yes? I blinked. Then rejoiced, hugging nami - swan,

then planting my lips on hers. Her tongue touched my bottom lip, i granted access. Our tongues played catch,

her tongue felt so good, we were meant to be, i lost myself in my fiance, she moaned, as my tongue caressed

her cheek, tongue,top lip and her bottom lip. I was content with staying here all day, and making out.

I broke for breath. Just to stare at my fiance, my Nami -swan, my wife - to - be.

" What?" All of the guys wretched, robin and vivi, thought it was cute. Well, chopper,too. They walked away

slowly. I gazed back at my Nami - swan, holding her in my arms. How good she feels... How good smells, was

this really that easy, what is my sweet planning? I dismissed it for now, i was content with just her yes, over

content, i wanted to scream out in happiness. But i held it in, i just snuggled Nami - swan.

" Nami - swan... thank you..." She paused, holding me back from kissing her. Her hand over my mouth. I groaned at the loss.

" I have something i want to give you,too..." She blushed! MY Nami - swan blushed, why? What is my darling planning? She kept me waiting, walking out of the room. I whined.

" ..."

Then, she came back, her hand clenched. Is it what i think it is? Oh my god...

She pointed a finger at me.

" You, close your eyes..." I paused, doing so, giving her a look.

" Ok," I answered. I could hear her breath, then silence. I breathed, getting impatient.

" Nami - swan...."

" Alright, alright.... you can look now.." I opened my eyes, and before me, i saw a ring.

" Ummmm... it took me forever to get this... i hope you like-" I cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. Oh my Nami - swan... I paused, as my tongue slid over hers, we battled for dominance. I let Nami - swan take me, she already owned me from the first sight.

" Will _you** marry me?**_" I paused. But i asked you...

" Of course!! But why are you asking me, i asked you...?" She gulped.

" Because i wanted to ask..." I blushed, Nami - swan wanted to ask me....

" I love you, Nami - swan, you know that. You basically had me from first sight. I am your slave, and you are my master..." Her eyes grew wide.

" Sanji..." Before she finished her sentence, i broke it with finishing mine.

" That is also why i do things for you, not only to make you happy, but because you own me. I just don't have any thing to prove it yet." She majorly blushed, i guess i am making an impact. But it is the truth, i guess it is just an invisible chain that is wrapped around my heart.

" I love you, Nami - swan..."


	2. Forever?

" Nami - swaaaannnn!!" I leaped over to my sweet, carrying a plate of tarts. Her favorite, of course!

" Yes, Sanji?" I just love the way she says my name.... I snapped.

" Oi, Nami - swan, i have made you some of your favorite tarts. A sweet for my sweet." I held it down in front of

her. Hoping she would accept it. And she did, thanking me.

"Awwww.... you don't have to thank me, i do it just because i love you and i love seeing you smile."

And she did, and the most beautiful smile, i melted onto the floor.

" Ahhhhhhhhh..... Nami - swannnn..." I slowly got up, not wanting to disturb my beauty while she eats. I squealed, then Nami - swan watched me act stupid. I tried to compose myself i patted my sides, smoothing down my wrinkles. I turned and walked away. I facepalmed, why am i such an idiot?


End file.
